bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmic Being Amu Yunos
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20987 |no = 1602 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 156 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 7 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 79, 83, 87, 91, 95, 99, 103, 107, 111 |normal_distribute = 17, 15, 13, 11, 10, 11, 9, 8, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112 |bb_distribute = 18, 14, 10, 9, 7, 8, 7, 6, 7, 5, 5, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 115, 118, 121 |bb2_distribute = 40, 32, 28 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115 |sbb_distribute = 18, 14, 10, 7, 8, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 6, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 118, 121, 124, 127 |sbb2_distribute = 33, 25, 22, 20 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 32, 38, 44, 50, 56, 62, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127 |ubb_distribute = 5, 4, 3, 4, 3, 3, 11, 9, 8, 7, 6, 4, 5, 3, 4, 3, 4, 2, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A being of unfathomable strength even among the demons of Ishgria, the true nature of Amu Yunos remains a mystery to this day. Accordingly, some hypothesize that she is currently restraining her powers to the level of other demons, and that she actually wields far more strength than one would assume. If this hypothesis is correct, she might be able to transcend the boundaries between worlds along with time itself should she assume her true form and fully utilize that power. |summon = This is the real me. This form gives me power, so the one flaw is that it's not very dignified. |fusion = I've been to a lot of worlds, but nowhere near all of them! Want to come see one with me? |evolution = Ha ha ha, I got sick of holding back my real power. Isn't it fun showing off what you can really do? | hp_base = 6327 |atk_base = 2588 |def_base = 2482 |rec_base = 2390 | hp_lord = 8218 |atk_lord = 3206 |def_lord = 3102 |rec_lord = 2974 | hp_anima = 9335 |rec_anima = 2676 |atk_breaker = 3504 |def_breaker = 2804 |def_guardian = 3400 |rec_guardian = 2825 |def_oracle = 2953 |rec_oracle = 3421 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Deeper Dimensions |lsdescription = 50% boost to all parameters, hugely boosts all elemental damage, negates critical damage & considerably boosts BC efficacy |lsnote = 150% elemental damage & 50% efficacy |bb = Distant Skies |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Water and Light attack on all foes, 3 combo powerful Water attack on Fire types, hugely boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns & hugely boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns |bbnote = 125% elemental damage & 50% efficacy |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 420 |bbhits2 = 3 |bbaoe2 = A |bbdc2 = 3 |bbmultiplier2 = 420 |sbb = New World Singularity |sbbdescription = 13 combo powerful Water and Light attack on all foes, 4 combo powerful Water attack on Fire types, hugely boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns, considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns, slight additional damage reduction for 1 turn & negates critical damage for 1 turn |sbbnote = 125% elemental damage, 20% OD fill rate & 10% DoT reduction |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 13 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 13 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |sbbhits2 = 4 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 4 |sbbmultiplier2 = 620 |ubb = Revised Prophecy |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Water and Light attack on all foes, enormously boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns, additional damage reduction for 3 turns, damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & negates critical damage for 5 turns |ubbnote = 400% elemental damage, 30% DoT reduction & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |es = Transcendent Power |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts elemental damage & reduces BB gauge required for BB |esnote = 50% boost & 20% reduction |evofrom = 20986 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 15 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises all parameter boost from 30% to 50% |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = 100% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates elemental damage |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 30 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's hugely boosts all elemental damage effect |omniskill4_2_note = +25% boost. 150% boost total |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds negates critical damage for 1 turn effect to BB |omniskill4_4_sp = 20 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds slight damage reduction of additional attacks for 1 turn effect to BB |omniskill4_4_note = 10% reduction |omniskill4_5_sp = 35 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds considerable BB gauge boost when attacked for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = Fills 4-7 BC |omniskill4_6_sp = 35 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds status ailment removal effect to BB/SBB |notes = |addcat = Rulers of Ishgria |addcatname = Amu Yunos2 }}